When I Grow Up, I Want To Be
"When I Grow Up, I Want To Be" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is partly inspired by the HERO: The Guardian Smurf mini-story "Father To Daughter". Story One day, when Psycheliana was a young Smurfling, she was talking to her fellow Smurf Miracle, who was also physically around the same age as her. "What do you think of Uncle Brainy's school lesson about the kind of jobs that Smurfs do around the village, Liana?" Miracle asked. "I think that he smurfs a little too much about himself, Miracle," Psycheliana said. "But then, that's what the other Uncle Smurfs always say about him anyway. I don't know how my Papa Smurf puts up with him smurfing that all the time, though." "But every Smurf does have an important job in the village, like there's a need for a cook, a painter, or a builder," Miracle said. "One thing Brainy was hoping that I would be is an intellectual like him." "Oh brother," Psycheliana said. "Who wants to be like him all the time?" "I know that Uncle Brainy means well, and he's pretty smart when he applies his knowledge to something useful, like helping Grandpa Smurf out with his experiments in the laboratory," Miracle said. "I've seen you smurfing some experiments of your own, which makes me think that you want to be just like Grandpa Smurf, don't you?" Psycheliana said. "Grandpa Smurf is pretty awesome like that, Liana, and he says that I have a natural talent for smurfing magic, which is why he lets me smurf a look through his beginner-level magic books," Miracle said. "I'm trying to imagine you being a magician or a sorcerer, Miracle," Psycheliana said. "You don't think that I can be just as powerful as Grandpa Smurf?" Miracle said. "I just have a feeling that you might end up smurfing better than him, but then that's just my minds-eye smurfing those visions of things that are yet to come," Psycheliana said. "Well, what about you, Liana?" Miracle asked. "What are you hoping to become when you're an adult Smurf? You've got Uncle Empath's abilities, you should be able to smurf something useful with your life." "I'm not in any hurry to grow up, Miracle," Psycheliana said. "But if I wanted to be somebody, I want to apply myself to anything that I can smurf my heart upon, which could be anything at this point." "So you really don't know what you want to be as a grown-up?" Miracle said. "Well, you can always be my laboratory assistant if I should become a great sorcerer. What do you think of that?" "Hmmm...I don't know if I want to be smurfing magic like you, Miracle," Psycheliana said. "But I wouldn't mind helping you with your experiments if that means we're going to be smurfing together." "Smurfing together?" Miracle asked. "Why do you think that we're going to be married to each other someday?" "It's just something that I sense about you and your future, Miracle," Psycheliana said. "My Papa Smurf thinks that it's a very great possibility since he's smurfed the future once in his life." "I think you're a nice Smurfette and that you're also cute for your age, Liana," Miracle said. "I'm just not certain if that's what I would want for my future with you." "We're still too young to really think about it, Miracle," Psycheliana said. "But I see Aunt Sassette and Uncle Snappy smurfing with each other, and they used to not like the idea that they would want to smurf together as a couple." "Well, who can blame them for smurfing that?" Miracle said. "Anyway, I agree with you that we're still too young to be thinking about marriage or even smurfing together as a couple, so that's something that I think we can smurf without for the time being." "That smurfs a load off my mind, Miracle...even though I still think you're rather cute as a boy Smurf," Psycheliana said. "Oh, please," Miracle said, rolling his eyes. "If I ever hear you say that I'm a cute Smurf, I think that I'm going to smurf cooties from you." ----- Later on, after dinner, Psycheliana went to Empath to have a talk with her father. "What smurfs to be on your mind, little one?" Empath asked. "I was just wondering what you and Mama Smurf wanted me to be when I'm a grown-up Smurf, Papa Smurf," Psycheliana said. "You are rather young to be thinking about what you want to smurf with your life, Liana," Empath said. "There's still plenty of time for you to decide for yourself." "But didn't you or Mama had something in mind for me when you thought of smurfing me into this world?" Psycheliana asked. "As a matter of fact, neither of us really thought of smurfing you to be anything except for being a boy or a girl, Liana," Empath said. "But you did smurf my future one time before I was even born...is that not true?" Psycheliana asked. "You were part of a vision that this smurf had before this smurf married your Mama Smurf," Empath said. "But at the time, this smurf never thought that such a thing was meant to be fulfilled regardless of what happened." "That's when you saw that me and Miracle were going to be married someday and we would smurf a child of our own," Psycheliana said. "Liana, you need only to smurf one day at a time, just like the rest of us," Empath said. "The future will happen when the events are ready to smurf place, but for now you should smurf the time to learn everything there is to know about life and to have fun with your fellow Smurflings. If you're always smurfing your life in fast-forward, you'll never be able to appreciate what you have in your life now until it's too late." "But you'll be happy with whatever I smurf with my life as a grown-up Smurf?" Psycheliana asked. "As long as you are wise with what you smurf with your life and know how to control your abilities, then this smurf will be pleased with whatever you choose as your future profession," Empath said. "As long as I don't have to be like Uncle Polaris, Papa Smurf," Psycheliana said. "No matter what you think of him, Uncle Polaris loves you in his own unique Psychelian way, Liana," Empath said as he gave his daughter a hug. After watching Psycheliana run off to be with her friends, Empath was joined by his wife Smurfette. "Liana's wondering what we want her to be as a grown-up, isn't she?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf wanted to let her know she is free to be whatever she chooses to be, Smurfette," Empath said. "It's not easy knowing what she's going to be years from now and yet letting her smurf her own life until those things happen," Smurfette said. "The future is something that we can never smurf any second guesses upon," Empath said. "If Liana wants to have her freedom before the time that those events unfold, who are we to stop her from smurfing whatever it is she desires to be?" "As long as we can guide her on the right path, Empath, I'll be happy with whatever she wants to grow up to be," Smurfette said, reaching under Empath's hat to stroke his bald head. "And as long as we're both smurfing together, Smurfette, this smurf will want to see her both her and you become happy," Empath said as he embraced Smurfette and kissed her. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles